


Hand in Hand

by Kiriyama__Rei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyama__Rei/pseuds/Kiriyama__Rei
Summary: Okay tonight was the night. Tonight Riku was gonna lay everything on the table and tell Iori how he really felt about him. 'I like you.' Three words. Shouldn't be too hard....is the lie he was telling himself at this moment.





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A wip that has been sitting in my notes for a lil over five months now. I’m sorry about that.

_Hand_ _in_ _Hand_

Okay tonight was _the_ night. Tonight Riku was gonna lay everything on the table and tell Iori how he really felt about him. 'I like you.' Three words. Shouldn't be too hard....is the lie he was telling himself at this moment.

Riku wasn't really the most eloquent when it came to expressing himself. Sure he knew a lot of words and have read countless of books. But when it came to speaking however, he sounded like a broken record player:Forever stuttering over his words.

Still... he definitely knew that there was something different in the way that he view Iori. Lately, whenever they're together, Riku would have this fluttering sensation he'd get in the pit of his stomach. Much like whenever he's getting ready to perform on stage. Though right now he'd much rather be up against a crowd instead of facing his crush.

"Nanase-san?"

Riku broke his train of thought to see a puzzled Iori looking at him.

"Oh! Ah, yes?"

"You've been staring off into space for about five minutes now. Not that this isn't anything new for you, but its pretty chilly out. You should be mindful of your chest."

Of course that would be the one thing that Iori's focused on the most. Never mind the fact that Riku practically dragged him over to the park after work. This was pretty stressful.

"I know, I know. But do you think you can you can hear me out for a moment? It'll be quick I promise."

"Did you do something?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Where you and Yotsuba-san going around pulling pranks again?"

"I said that's not it."

Iori still wasn't convinced.

"Nanase-san, we've been out here for twenty minutes, just about, and you have yet to say anything. Clearly something is troubling you. I don't know what it is, but if you tell me, I promise I'll do my best to fix it"

There it was again; that fluttering feeling hitting his stomach. Iori always did had that effect on Riku. One moment he would be mean andcondescending, the next he was caring and understanding. It was enough to drive Riku mad. Still, it was just one of the many things that he had come to love since meeting him.

Riku took a deep breath and mentally slapped himself. It was all or nothing.

"I like you."

_What?_

"'I like you'”, Iori repeated.That's what you wanted to tell me right?"

Riku felt his face flushed and looked down,"how did you know?"

Iori chuckled, "You're not exactly hard to read Nanase-san.I mean look at where we are; sitting together outside on a chilly autumn night, underneath the moonlight. You couldn't get anymore cliched"

One step ahead as always.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it, jerk," Riku started but soon lit up.

"Ah! But if you were expecting it, that means you like me too?"

"....What? I have no idea what you're talking about! Do you even think before you speak? Honestly!" Iori sputtered, face turning redder by the second.

"You say all of that, but what I'm not hearing is a 'no'" Riku teased.

"....."

"Iori?"

"You're an idiot.

"Wha--"

"An idiot, naive, clumsy, sometimes I wonder how you're able to function all, to be honest. Still...you're very true to your feelings. A trait that I admire very much from you. You're also very cu--"Iori stopped midway, biting his tongue. He paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I also think you're very cute," he finished.

"Iori...you really mean all of that?"

"Please don't make me repeat myself, Nanase-san," Iori mumbled, desperately trying to hide his embarrassment.

Riku couldn't keep his excitementany longer and pulled the younger male into a hug,"That makes me very happy!"

"Idiot. Do you realize the hardships that comes with all this? How can you easily accept this, much less be cheerful?" Iori chided, pulling away.

Riku flashed him his signature bright smile, "Because I know that our feelings are mutual. That alone is enough to ensure me that we can get through thiii-- _Iori_!"

Iori pinched Riku's cheeks with a bit of force, "There you again saying these outlandish things without even a _hint_ of shame!"

"Let's just go home already. I don't wanna risk you getting an attack."

"Fine, fine." Riku complained while rubbing his sore cheek and got up from the bench.

"Before we do, there's one last thing I need to tell you. But, ah, it's a secret."

"It's always something with you, isn't it Nanase-san? Fine."

Riku leaned forward but instead of whispering like Iori had initially thought, he planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

It was brief, maybe lasted for about three seconds. But it was enough to make Iori melt.

Riku chuckled softly while pulling away,"still think I'm too easy to read?"

For once, Iori didn't have a smart comeback. Whatever he had plan to say was drowned out by the hammering of his heart.

"You win," he conceded.

Satisfied, Riku gently grabbed a hold of Iori's hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, I wasn’t strong enough to let them kiss. But I finally took their relationship to the next level! This was something I’ve been planning to do since making this account so I’m very glad I managed to accomplish that goal before the year ended. ^^
> 
> As per usual, please let me know your thoughts and criticisms, etc. 
> 
> I also have a twitter account! Follow me @izumibros for more i7 shenanigans.


End file.
